


【艾萨】局中局中局

by lenglenglengdehu



Category: One Piece
Genre: Impel Down, M/M, What-If
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22211317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenglenglengdehu/pseuds/lenglenglengdehu
Summary: if副监狱长萨博身在此局中，又何妨不是处在别人的局中？
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Kudos: 23





	【艾萨】局中局中局

黑暗。  
怪兽。  
穷凶极恶的犯人们。  
这里是深海大监狱的最底层，政府所要抹消的一切都在这里，现在这名单上又多了一个。  
艾斯被锁在墙上，沉默不语。过去的一切在心中翻滚，他有太长的时间去回味那些沉积在底层的东西，那些曾将他塑造至今的回忆。  
他即将迎来生命的终点，对此，艾斯无话可说，他不后悔自己的选择，即使所有的痛苦，自责与愤怒，都停留在内心的情感之中，甚至比滚水更加沸腾。紧闭的喉咙里，只留下干涸的鲜血，鼻腔的锈味更多的只是冷漠的倒计时。  
也许正是因为如此，艾斯最近才总是回忆起他们在梦想的起始，那些的誓言。

“艾斯，我们一定要成为海上最自由的人，成为海贼！”缺了一颗牙齿，戴着高顶帽的金发男孩与他一起许下诺言。

他和路飞之后都很少踏足高镇，偶有几次也只是为了购买一些少见的药品，快去快回。这并非约定好的，只是他们都默契地不再去提原因。  
偶尔艾斯会想，萨博在出行的那天是否曾经跑过脚下这条整洁干净的街道，只为了奔向自由的大海。

“哒哒哒”  
突然传来的脚步声打断了他的回想，艾斯拧起眉头，是看守的狱卒和多米诺。  
“你们几个打开牢门，把他拉出来。”多米诺指挥着狱卒。甚平警惕起来，“你们要做什么？”  
多米诺微微一笑，“没什么，别紧张，只是将犯人波特卡斯·D·艾斯迁移至其他牢房关押。”  
“有这种必要吗？”甚平反而更加紧绷，“都是在Lv6。”  
多米诺保持着微笑，“事态紧急，这已经经过了副监狱长和监狱长的协商。”  
艾斯心脏一缩，他和甚平对视，明白多米诺的意思了。  
白胡子已经动手，海军担心白胡子攻打深海大监狱。所以监狱长要将他调离当前的牢房，以防万一。  
然而就算明白又能怎么样？这所监狱就是终点前唯一的路途，这一点艾斯在入狱的那一天就已经明白了。  
——  
艾斯从摇晃的船舱里跌跌撞撞地被拉出来，海军们肃穆地站在两旁，他眯着眼睛看见了炫目的白光和漆黑的大门，仿佛隔开了两个世界。  
深海大监狱——因佩尔顿。  
艾斯当然听过它的传说，这里是无数穷凶极恶的海贼们谈之色变的地方，传言他头顶这片灼热的日光是许多海贼人生中最后一道阳光，直到死去。  
“入狱”本身就是一种下马威，伤口还在滴答地渗出鲜血，割裂的肌肉和淤青抽动不已，神经如同火烧般灼痛，手脚的海楼石沉重地拽着身体，沸水毫不留情的冲过身体，泛出深红的颜色。  
接下来，原本就所剩无几的饰品全数卸除，衣物更换成囚衣，这是从心理上给予犯人打击。  
至此，入狱仪式才算完成。  
“不愧是白胡子旗下的二队队长呢，毫无惧色啊。”带着墨镜的女看守者赞赏道，笑容灿烂冰冷，转头向黑暗深处报告。  
“麦哲伦大人，新犯人波特卡斯·D·艾斯消毒完毕，现请您签署接收协议，将犯人押送至牢房。”  
“咕噜噜噜～”代替回答的却是闹肚子的声音，一个有气无力的沉郁男声传出来，“啊……真麻烦，为什么副监狱长那家伙不来啊。”  
“我想蹲厕所。”说着这样的话，高大的男人沉着脸走出来，围绕在他身边的气味臭不可闻，是混杂着臭鸡蛋，酸涩反甜的复杂气味。  
麦哲伦，深海大监狱的监狱长，毒毒果实能力者。艾斯想起很久以前某些人曾说起过的话，这段回忆的温暖转瞬即逝。  
“副监狱长正在代替您处理Lv4逃狱犯人的尸体，请您反省一下自己的过度用毒。”多米诺平静的说，若无其事的回答让不少海军咽了咽唾沫。麦哲伦签完字后她递回给了海军的中将。  
“那么，犯人波特卡斯·D·艾斯就确实被我方接收了，请您这边可以准备离开了。”  
“不然，大门一旦关闭可就很难出去了。”多米诺露出一个微妙的笑容，打破了安静的恐慌，海军们齐刷刷地撤退，恨不得再多长一双腿。  
“嘎——吱——”  
大门关闭，最终的一丝光明也彻底消失，眼前唯有黄色摇曳的灯火，明明灭灭。  
“喀啦，喀啦，喀啦。”艾斯拖着锁链，一步步地走向自己的牢房，终焉，或是随便什么地方。  
——————  
“噗噜噗噜，噗噜噗噜”  
“喂？”一个年轻的男声接起了电话，艾斯有些意外。“这里是Lv4看守室，麦哲伦不在。”  
多米诺轻轻地“啊”了一声，“副监狱长，犯人已经迁移至新牢房，监控电话虫也已经布控完成。”  
“嗯，”对方点了点头，“咳，很好，多米诺，确保所有的犯人都无法看到这间牢房。”  
他的声音有点低哑，似乎不是很舒服。  
“接下来由我负责巡逻Lv6。”他继续说，艾斯抓紧这个能听到消息的机会。“七武海女帝已经到门外，准备好接待。”  
多米诺微微挑眉，“是，但您不是不舒——”她的话还没有说完电话就被挂断了。“——服？”  
多米诺无法，只好带着人离开。  
然而艾斯的思绪还停留在那个人的声音上。  
多么奇怪，他竟然觉得这个人的声音很像萨博，但艾斯眼角的余光看见被血污掩盖的纹身，叉字形的“S”安安静静，与他同在，仿佛指责着他的背叛。

艾斯梦到了萨博。  
不是那个小小的萨博，也不是哭着问他为什么没来找他的萨博，是一个长大了的萨博。  
大海的波涛轻轻摇晃着小船，艾斯看见一席黑衣的年轻人摘下高帽露出短短的金色卷发，他咧嘴一笑，一颗熟悉的缺牙，“————”  
没有声音。  
但艾斯也笑起来，冲萨博比了个大拇指。萨博向他走过来，赤裸的上身还滑稽地系着领巾。艾斯忍不住笑，被萨博推了一把，挤在他边上坐了下来。  
他们有一搭没一搭地聊着，任由小船随波逐流。太阳的光辉暖洋洋地落在身上，天空中的送报鸟飞过，平静地远离了一切。  
这是他们的起航。  
从黎明岛出发，去冲撞整个世界，用笑声和无所畏惧的勇气征服伟大航路。  
萨博指着前面，笑着对艾斯说，“那就是下一个岛，就是——”

艾斯猛然睁开眼睛，心脏无序地狂跳，头脑在困惑与震惊之中混乱，那个声音，那个声音是……  
“嗒嗒嗒，嗒嗒。”脚步声传来，有一个人站在了他的牢房门前。  
艾斯抬头，一时之间竟无法分清自己是否从梦境中脱离，愣愣地看着对面。  
全身上下干净整齐，带着熟悉的帽子出现在他眼前的金发男子。  
在这海底大监狱冰冷的灯光下，双手被锁在海楼石的镣铐里，黑暗而又冰冷，没有办法去触碰这个家伙，干涸的喉咙没有勇气去质问对方是谁。  
萨博轻轻地笑起来，他的笑容比梦中地更加令人心动，半长的金发遮住了左半边的脸。他轻轻松松地走过牢门，站在艾斯的面前。  
这如何能不是一个梦呢？  
呼吸的气息吹动黑发，淡蓝色的眼睛仿佛隔世的大海，萨博伸出带着皮手套的手，弯腰亲吻了上来。  
双方亲密的交缠，相贴的皮肤温暖而热情，就像他久违的火焰一样。梦境跨越界限，从心灵侵占到肉体。即便如此，即使如此，这股温暖而又熟悉，带着轻微香气的气味以及顺着嘴唇渡过来的清水……艾斯凭借着直觉回吻了回去，他的回应似乎让萨博很惊讶。  
“艾斯……”萨博贴近他，轻声呼唤他的名字。他肩上白色的大衣盖在他们两身上。遮掩在阴影之下，艾斯看见他伤口的灰尘和鲜血渐渐侵染那套干净整洁的衣服，这让他忽然生出一种惶恐和紧张，锁链被挣动，发出哗啦哗啦的声音。  
萨博在他面前用牙齿咬住手套的边缘，扯掉它，然后解开衣服的纽扣，露出了赤裸的双腿，手指顺着腰线往下，就像一场少年时期旖旎的梦想。艾斯感到眩晕，这里忽然变得一片寂静，唯一的只有贴上来，火热的萨博。他闭了闭眼睛，一时想不起来萨博会是怎么样的，一时又觉得萨博就该是这样的。  
唇齿相缠的热烈与肉体的相贴，冰冷与温暖的交织，心灵上的痛苦超出限度的时候就连灵魂也剥离开来，只有肉体沉浸在短暂的幻梦之中。  
萨博披着大衣坐在他腿上，咬着嘴唇，微微皱眉，双手握在一起。他们互相挤压，湿滑粘腻。他的脸颊浮起粉色，情动的颜色使那片伤疤洇出鲜血的红色。艾斯奋力抬起头，轻轻啮咬伤疤的边缘，他尝到汗水的咸味和粗糙的皮肤。萨博盯着他，眼中闪闪发亮，手指拂过艾斯的长发，鼻音轻柔婉转。  
“真希望……”艾斯声音嘶哑。  
这只是一场虚幻，浅薄的梦。  
人的快乐与痛苦会有分辨不出来的时候，艾斯确信。他的眼角被吻去湿润的水珠，身体兴奋的涌起，伤口的边缘在痛苦的抽动，他看着萨博扬起的脖颈曲线，想到童年树屋的弧度。  
他抓紧双手，脚趾蜷缩起来，萨博短暂的喘了一声，靠在艾斯身上。他胸前伤口的鲜血沾染在脸颊上，他们贴近彼此的心脏，轰雷一样的快速的心跳炸裂在他们的耳边。  
“咚，咚，咚咚咚！”  
艾斯低头看着萨博，他赤裸的长腿随意的搭在艾斯的大腿上，被弄乱的金发露出半脸的伤疤，那是在梦中从未出现过的。  
萨博的衣服也被灰尘和鲜血弄得一团乱，但他只是笑着看着艾斯，那双浅蓝色不对称的双眼平静而蕴藏着诡计。似乎在这个世上最危险的大监狱的牢房里，在这个命不久矣的囚犯的怀里，他得到了足够存在的证据。  
——就好像那个十岁离开的男孩再一次活了下来。

“……调我到这间牢房就为了这个吗？”艾斯微微侧头，贴在他耳边问道。“虽然我不讨厌男人，但副监狱长做出这种事也真是大开眼界。”  
他刚刚看到了，这件搭在他们肩上的大衣背后写着肃正的“正义”。  
副监狱长仅仅只惊讶了一会便抖着肩膀笑了起来，该死他真的很像萨博。“不客气，只是你长得好看而已。”  
他们耳鬓厮磨，之间的气氛却迅速的冰冷起来。  
“不过既然你认出了我，为什么不叫我赶紧滚下去？”他的眼睛有些好奇，手指继续在艾斯的手臂上画圈。  
艾斯没有指出这点，或许是他确实有些怀念一个影子，也或许是……“你能告诉我上面发生了什么吗？”艾斯低声地问道，紧张与恳求压抑在声音里面。  
“路飞……他怎么样了？”  
（“路飞来了，”女帝告诉他，“他很担心你会生气呢。”）  
对方的表情顿时变得无奈了起来，似乎在忍着不翻白眼，“当然你会知道，”他抱怨了一声，随即说，“别想太多。”  
“虽然有些打乱了计划，但我觉得还是值得一试的。”他几乎是微不可闻的声音，一把硬物在阴影里滑进了艾斯的手心里。

“忘了说，我的名字叫做萨博。”

（“我答应你！”萨博尖叫道，“无论你说什么我都答应你，我会按照你的要求去做的，放开艾斯和路飞！”）

他离开了，而艾斯握紧了手，感觉到凹凸不平的长条状物，心脏在惶恐不安中慢慢加速。各式各样的想法塞满了脑海，没有一个能真正留下来，杂乱的念头一层层堆积起来。  
（“艾斯！”戴着草帽的小男孩啪嗒啪嗒的跟在他后面，固执的叫他的名字。  
“艾斯！”戴着帽子的男孩站在树上，喊他的名字。  
“艾斯。”船上的伙伴苦恼的推醒趴在餐盘上睡得贼香的他。  
“艾斯！”“艾斯！”“艾斯！”“艾斯！”  
“我绝对不会死的啦！”黑发的少年双手叉在胸前，信誓旦旦，“我一定会成为最自由的人！”  
）

“嗯～现在由看守长小萨蒂将犯人波特卡斯·D·艾斯押送至顶层。”妖娆的穿着皮衣的女人拿着对讲电话虫。“副监狱长，嗯～那边情况呢？”  
“黑胡子由监狱长暂时压制在Lv4，但情况很不好。”萨博的声音变得更为干哑，语速也加快了。“现在由我负责押送犯人至刑场。当犯人通过之后，迅速封锁整个因佩尔顿，配合麦哲伦逮捕黑胡子海贼团。”  
“收到，嗯～小萨蒂最喜欢惨叫声了。”女人伸出粉色的舌头舔弄着下唇，结束了通话。  
艾斯默默地听着，电梯层层上升，将他们送到了顶层。  
艾斯注意到对面的萨博比昨晚多穿了一件斗篷，更加明亮的灯光显现出了他脸颊的绯红。也就是说昨晚艾斯的感觉没有出错，他发烧了。  
“……”萨博伸手接过艾斯镣铐锁链的一端，或许是艾斯的错觉，他觉得萨博的语气有些飘。“辛苦了，小萨蒂。”  
“接下来就交给我吧。”  
艾斯怀疑自己的眼睛出错了，他看到一截熟悉的手从萨博斗篷的下摆伸出来，乐呵呵的朝他打招呼。  
（“那么，接下来”三个小孩站在树上，盯着下面的鳄鱼讨论道，“晚饭果然是吃鳄鱼吧。”  
艾斯撇撇嘴，“都行，我和萨博下去，路飞你给我呆着。”  
“噢耶！鳄鱼！！”路飞一马当先，直冲过去，目标正是鳄鱼的嘴里。  
“笨蛋啊！！”艾斯和萨博抄起水管紧跟在后面，在鳄鱼咬下去之前一棍子敲在了它头上。“路飞！！”）  
艾斯抽了抽嘴角，走向军舰甲板上自己的座位。他看了一眼周围的海军，手指慢慢转过手心里的钥匙。  
正义之门缓缓的开启，深海大监狱逐渐被他们抛在后面，军舰一无所知的前行向既定的结局。  
此时，萨博走上前来，面对着艾斯，微微一笑。“我相信这会是个好时机，你觉得呢？”他的斗篷剧烈的抖动起来。海军们又紧张又困惑，枪口在艾斯和萨博之间游离。  
艾斯从椅子上站了起来，海楼石的镣铐应声而落，被他一脚踢开。“说的不错。”  
下一秒路飞从萨博的斗篷里弹射出来，（果然，艾斯叹气。）“艾——斯——！！”他的出场直接吓呆了海军，长官反应最快，立刻喝令，“给我立刻拿下他们！”  
艾斯认为他们实在是想太多了。  
他们三人背靠着背，萨博轻轻笑起来，“那么，来比赛吗？”路飞捏着拳头，“嗯，这次我肯定会赢过你们的！”  
艾斯撇撇嘴，语气嫌弃却依然勾起了嘴角，“才不会呢，我会比你们打倒的都多！”

“那就上吧！”萨博笑道，三人都扑了出去，就像幼年时那样，齐心协力，绝无敌手。

Fin

路飞捏了捏拳头，对着满地昏倒的海军很失望，“什么啊，都不够打的。”他转身对艾斯嘻嘻一笑，比刚才多了一些讨好。“艾斯！你没生气吧？”  
他拉着萨博，理直气壮，“萨博你会帮我的吧！”附上闪闪发亮的眼睛，完全不知道两个人短暂见面的一堆乱麻。  
“啊……这个嘛，”萨博苦笑了两声，“我可能帮不了你了，路飞。”  
艾斯惊讶于他这位胆大的，可怕的，又气愤得令人可爱的兄弟竟然如此识相，意有所指地反击道，“萨博和我还有另外的帐要算呢，你们两一个都别想跑。”他一步步走向萨博，注意到他脸颊上的绯红一点也没消。  
路飞看了看他，又看了看萨博，不知道理解了什么，“嗯嗯”地点头，宽容大度地安慰萨博，“没关系，艾斯没有在生气啦，萨博。”  
萨博看着几乎快贴到他脸上的艾斯感觉路飞的安慰并没有什么用，他干笑，“是吗？”  
艾斯却没有说什么，只是叹了口气，“你发烧了自己没有意识吗？”他把手贴在萨博的额头说道。他的声音平静而坚定，“……那些，我之后会全部告诉你的，关于我的想法，但在那之前，你先休息吧。”萨博看着艾斯，半晌什么都说不出来，好似他和以前不善言辞的艾斯掉了个个一样。  
十年过去了，艾斯已不再是那个孤单，冲动，率直的少年，他作为哥哥承担了路飞，作为船长承担了伙伴，即使讨厌世界，即使怀疑自己，艾斯还是成为了一个优秀的大人。  
“艾斯……”他的精神一旦松懈下来，萨博只来得及喊出艾斯的名字就软软的倒下了，意识全无，额头滚烫，被压制已久的高烧凶猛的席卷而来，把剩下两个兄弟吓得半死。

End

**Author's Note:**

> 萨博是副监狱长，在接到艾斯入狱后有记忆松动的迹象但为了救出艾斯而以意识强行保持清醒
> 
> 路飞的救出最后还是参考了女帝，萨博实在是被弟弟气死了，去Lv4紧赶慢赶差点给路飞收尸，最后让小冯送去解毒再送回来
> 
> 艾斯从头到尾的懵逼哈哈哈


End file.
